


Subwoofer Lullaby

by lettertosnezhnaya



Series: MCYT OneShots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just a man admiring his pretty best friend, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Realistic Minecraft, shut your hell up i will go down with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettertosnezhnaya/pseuds/lettertosnezhnaya
Summary: diiiid someone say self-indulgent one-sided love fic? because i sure as hell heard it!!dont ship the real people dudes, only the sonas. ur kinda weirdchamp if u ship real people, and this isnt intended to be an actual shipfic.Also never forgive AO3 for not giving us an actual Illumina tag fuck you pelase writing out their names feels so weird!!!!!
Relationships: Fruitberries & Kye Riddell
Series: MCYT OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Subwoofer Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent thing, made mostly for me to sap my feelings about someone out but using characters. I love exploring friendships, so I decided to go with Fruit and Illumina! This is set before the Dream v Technoblade fight, and in this world, Minecraft is essentially its own universe. It is a large hub, connecting to multiple creation tools to make a world fit for yourself or to join something made by others. 
> 
> Also, I'm like a sucker for half-enderdragon Illumina soooo, suck my dick it's included, in part with heterochromia. I don't take constructive criticism/j

_Usually, people don't look at their best friend and go 'Wow. They are literally the most gorgeous person in the world, I wish that for once, they'd look back at me with the same type of love.' Well, usually. Unless your name was Fruitberries. See, if your name is Fruitberries, then congratulations! You've got one of the dorkiest crushes ever, oh, and did you mention that your dorkiest crush is your literal best friend? Yeah. Not cool. Especially not cool when there was no chance. Now, what does all this have to do with anything? Well, you see, currently, as the sun was barely breaking the horizon over the rolling hills of one of many Minecraft worlds in the large expanse of the Minecraft hub, you'd find yourself in Fruit's position.  
  
_Here he was, huddled up next to one of his best friends, Illumina, half asleep, and somewhat cold. It was only the brink of dawn, and he had woken up early, so he could get a bit of practice in with his friend before he had to go assist one of his 'pupils', Techno, in preparing for his fight against Dream. Dream had also mentioned training with Fruit as well. Great. Sighing, he grumbled against the light that breached his eyelids and favored to peer up at his friend. Although most of what he could see was obscured by multiple articles of accessories and clothing, Illumina's own looks and fashion sense never ceased to enrapture him. He had a way of choosing the deepest purples and making them seem to really glow against any type of light. The way his clothing looked almost vantablack, but maintained a consistent shimmer of purple hues, that almost seemed to roll across the fabric. The seemingly calculated tattered bandages that Fruit could have sworn Illumina had never rebandaged, and had somehow managed to keep intact, only adding to the look of a worn ninja. The mask and bandana that covered 3/4ths of his face, leaving only pale milky skin, one soft hazel-brown eye, one deep violet eye that almost appeared glowing, and the bridge of a nose exposed. The few pieces of softly curled chocolate-colored hair that poked from underneath the top of the mask. To Fruit, his best friend was a masterpiece, that didn't stop at looks.   
  
The brunet was always extremely skilled, whether it came to combat, finding the quickest way to get to other dimensions, creating things, or hell, even just making it through the world, he always seemed to outpace the lime-haired boy. All he was really good for were his traps, and even then, he bet any number of people could do them better. With a gentle smile slowly making a home of his face, he noticed that his friend had moved to turn and look at him. Dropping his face to a neutral gaze, he cocked his head to the side as the brunet gave a little laugh at him, which made his heart skip a beat.  
  
**"Find something interesting, Mr.FrouBery, or are you that cold?"** Illumina's tone came across teasing and airy. With a chuckle, Fruit leaned back, shaking his head on the play at his name. **''** **Well, as a matter of fact, Lumi, it's a bit f** **uckin' cold out here, and you're worth as much warmth as packed ice.''** His friend only smiled and pushed him over, causing him to hit the ground with a careful 'ouf'. This didn't keep him down long, and he decided rather quickly that he'd give Illumina a gentle jab in the rib with his heel. They proceeded to give a bit of a tussle, for about three minutes, before Illumina stopped him and pointed to the sunrise, starting to go off on a ramble that quite frankly, Fruit didn't hear after the first few words. He just considered to admire the other quietly, giving a few 'mm-hmm's every now and again. If Illumina had noticed him staring again, he definitely didn't mention it, and not long after, their morning went on as planned. A few rounds of sparring, then he'd have to leave, go help Techno, but definitely not without assuring the other that they could spend time together later.

**Author's Note:**

> it's like 3am if you expected this to be high quality then..........
> 
> Skye if you read this again give me a heart in dms u fangirl


End file.
